Infidèle
by Margaux.R
Summary: OS DMHG POV.RW "Ils ont pitié de moi, tous sans exception. Tu n'imagines pas.... Tu ne connaîs pas la douleur qui me vrille le coeur. Je suis lâche. Tellement lâche. A cause de toi et de l'amour que tu lui portes."


**

* * *

**

16/VII/08

Je reposte l'OS après quelques corrections orthographiques.

* * *

Me revoici avec un OS assez court. Je poste peu en ce moment, je sais et j'en suis désolée. Je pourrais vous dire que je révise à fond le Brevet, mais c'est totalement faux... Parce que grande flemme de le faire **:)**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**-x-**

Infidèle

**-x-**

* * *

Au fond de moi, j'essaie de me convaincre que c'est moi que tu aimes. J'essaie de croire que quand tu me regardes, il y a de l'amour et de la tendresse dans tes yeux.

J'essaie mais c'est dur.

Si dur.

Surtout quand nous sommes dans la Grande Salle, et que c'est lui que tu dévores du regard, que c'est vers lui, qu'est tourné ton esprit.

Alors, je ferme les yeux et plonge dans une conversation avec Neville, qui semble désolé pour moi. Harry me regarde, de ses si beaux yeux, parfois vides, parfois vifs. Harry voit tout, Harry sait tout. Harry a pitié de moi.

Et à ces moments, je nous déteste. Toi, moi, lui, Harry et tous les autres qui savent mais qui se taisent, qui chuchotent sur notre passage, qui ricanent derrière notre dos.

J'ai mal, Hermione. Tes yeux ne sourient, que face à lui. Ton rire n'est pur, que quand il est dans les parages. Tu n'es belle, que pour lui.

Pourtant, nous sommes un couple, Hermione. Depuis trois mois, maintenant. Depuis sept ans, dans mon cœur. Tous savaient que nous finirions ensembles. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi détruis-tu tout ?

Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? De l'argent ? C'est certain. Du pouvoir ? Plus si sûr. Tu sais d'où il vient, ma Mione. Tu sais dans quel camp il était avant l'été. Alors pourquoi…. Est-ce son sourire que tu trouves charmant, alors que je n'y lis que moquerie. Est-ce ses mains qui t'attirent alors que je n'y vois que le sang de ses victimes ? Est-ce son parfum, cette odeur de mort à mes narines ? Sa peau, peut-être, si blanche, si proche des ailes d'un ange. Ou alors, ses yeux où couve un orage de désir, déchiré par des éclairs amoureux, dès qu'il les pose sur toi….

J'ai du mal à comprendre, Hermione. Je suis certainement le seul. Harry ne bronche plus quand il passe près de nous, et me balance quelques sarcasmes bien choisis. Des sarcasmes qui vont droit au cœur. Même Ginny ne rétorque plus quand il se moque de ma famille, de ma pauvreté. Toi, aussi, tu ne dis plus rien. A peine, si tes lèvres tremblent d'envie de lui sourire.

Je ne suis peut-être plus celui que tu aimes, mais suis-je toujours ton ami ?

Tous à Poudlard savent qui est ton élu. Mais je refuse la défaite. Je refuse de t'abandonner à ses étreintes, quitte à te garder contre moi, et à te regarder mourir étouffer par mon amour. Je refuse, Hermione. Je ne peux pas….

Je préfère me taire et baisser les yeux. T'embrasser, dès qu'il nous regarde, passer ma main autour de ta taille, quand nous entrons dans la Grande Salle.

Juste pour donner l'illusion que tu m'aimes encore.

Juste pour lui faire comprendre que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi.

**-x-**

Le feu se meurt dans la cheminée. Les étoiles étincellent au dehors. L'obscurité envahit la salle commune. Et mon cœur souffre dans ma poitrine.

Je t'attends, et comme chaque soir, j'ai peur. Le désespoir laisse un goût amer au fond de ma gorge. Le portrait pivote, une ombre pénètre par le trou, et ton parfum enivre mes sens. Et pourtant, pourtant…. Il est différent ce soir….

- Où étais-tu ? Je demande en allumant le bout de ma baguette.

- Ron ! T'exclames-tu, en portant la main à ta poitrine. Tu m'as fait peur !

- Excuse moi, dis-je, en me levant.

Je glisse jusqu'à toi et t'enserrant dans mes bras, je t'embrasse doucement. Tu me repousses calmement, sans me regarder et rajustes ta cape, au col juste assez haut, pour dissimuler la peau de ton cou.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Je faisais ma ronde.

- Tu rentres tard.

- J'ai dû donner une retenue à deux Serdaigle qui traînaient dans les couloirs.

Ton histoire est mauvaise, ton excuse idiote. Des Serdaigle ? Dans les couloirs à une heure du matin ? J'hoche la tête, sans un mot. Tu restes dans l'ombre, ton visage à demi caché dans l'obscurité. Seuls tes yeux brillent de cet éclat particulier, comme quand tu le vois, lui.

- Je vais me coucher, dis-tu. Bonne nuit.

Tu poses tes lèvres si douces sur ma joue en un rapide au revoir, et te détournant, montes en hâte l'escalier de ton dortoir.

- Je t'aime, je lance, un peu bêtement.

- Moi aussi, réponds-tu, sans même t'arrêter ou te retourner.

_Menteuse._

**-x-**

Ce matin, en arrivant en cours de potions, tes joues étaient roses et tu serrais étroitement ton écharpe contre ton cou. Tu m'as embrassé sur la joue, as salué Harry avec un sourire et tu es entrée en classe. Quelques minutes après, c'est lui qui apparaissait au détour du couloir. Sourire victorieux plaqué sur le visage, il en a oublié de m'accorder son regard méprisant.

Ce matin, en arrivant en cours de potions, tu avais deux suçons dans le cou.

**-x-**

- Hermione.

Tu lèves la tête, et m'adresses un sourire, pour m'encourager à continuer. Comment peux-tu être si sereine, si souriante avec moi, alors que notre relation n'est plus que tromperies, alors que tu me tues sans t'en rendre compte ? Comment oses-tu encore me regarder ?

- Demain, ça fera quatre mois que nous sommes ensembles, dis-je à la place, et ma lâcheté me donne la nausée.

Ton sourire se fige, tes yeux s'assombrissent et tu te désintéresses de moi. Mon cœur fait mal, si mal….

Tu es belle, ma princesse, si désirable. J'aimerais te faire l'amour, ici et maintenant. J'aimerais te chuchoter des douceurs au creux de l'oreille, j'aimerais entendre ton souffle enivré contre mon cou.

Mais jamais, tu ne me laisses te toucher. En vérité nous n'avons fait l'amour qu'une seule fois, le soir où je t'ai avoué mon amour. Tu étais seule, sous le grand cerisier. Tu semblais si triste, si détruite par le décès de tes parents. Mon cœur souffrait de te voir dans un tel état de détresse. Nous étions un cinq août, et le vent était frais contre notre peau, l'herbe douce sous nos corps.

Après, cette nuit là, j'ai vécu une semaine de pur bonheur, où je ne me lassais pas de t'embrasser et de t'étreindre. Tu paraissais partager cet amour, cette tendresse infinie.

Encore une semaine, et il arrivait au Terrier, salement amoché, nous suppliant de l'épargner, promettant qu'il n'était plus Mangemort. Et à la fin du mois, tu te détachais déjà de moi.

- Et alors, Ron ?

Tu ne me regardes plus. Tes yeux sont tournés vers la grande fenêtre de la bibliothèque, celle qui donne sur le terrain de Quidditch, où l'on voit une silhouette solitaire, vêtue de vert, voler avec talent.

- Pour rien, Mione, pour rien, je murmure.

Je sors rapidement. Et tu ne sembles par remarquer mon départ précipité. Je cours jusque dans le parc, pour que la pluie chasse mes larmes.

**-x-**

Je suis en train de te perdre.

En vérité, je t'ai perdue, il y a longtemps déjà. Près de cinq mois. Mais pourtant, tu étais à moi, je t'embrassais, je t'étreignais. Je n'avais peut-être plus ton cœur, mais ton corps était bien là. Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai même plus ton esprit.

C'est fini, à présent.

Tu te meurs. Lentement, doucement et inexorablement. Je doute que Harry se rende compte de ta déchéance. Il est bien trop accablé par la mort de Ginny. Et puis, Harry est un héros. Immortel dans les légendes, vivant à travers l'Histoire. Il a détruit Voldemort, il y a près d'une semaine.

Il y a eu des morts, beaucoup de morts. Trop peut-être. Jamais, Harry ne s'est arrêté sur le champ de bataille, il n'a pas bronché quand des hommes hurlaient à ses pieds. Il avançait, silencieusement, sans s'occuper du sang ennemi qui maculait sa robe. Des corps tombaient, et il continuait de marcher jusqu'à Voldemort. J'étais avec lui. Toi non. Toi au contraire, tu étais avec _lui_, le suivant comme une ombre, le protégeant contre la folie de son géniteur. Contre sa propre folie meurtrière. Folie pour toi, envie de tuer pour toi, désir de vengence pour toi. Ses moindres gestes, durant ces quelques mois, lui ont été dictés seulement par rapport à toi.

Et aujourd'hui, tu es recroquevillée, comme chaque soir sur la Tour d'Astronomie. Tes mains sont serrées contre ta poitrine, et les plaies sur tes poignets laissent couler le sang sur ton gros pull. Tes larmes dessinent des sillons argentés sur ta peau si pâle.

Tu es belle, Hermione. Tu es brisée par le chagrin, hantée par la douleur, obscurcie par le malheur, mais tu restes belle. Tu es une princesse. C'est peut-être pour cela que c'est lui que tu as aimé. Parce qu'il était le Prince des Serpentard, pour certains, un véritable Empereur à Poudlard, pour d'autres. Même pour moi, il portait le titre honorifique de Roi des Cons.

Et pourtant, je l'ai vu, tu sais. Je l'ai vu, tourner la tête vers toi, hurler ton nom. J'ai vu ses yeux pleurer, sa bouche se déchirer en une grimace de terreur. Je l'ai vu mourir pour toi, Hermione. Je l'ai vu se sacrifier par amour, ma Mione. Fallait-il qu'il t'aime autant…. S'il était encore en vie, ton sourire serait toujours là, et tu ne serais pas en train de mourir, à ton tour…

Tant mieux, ai-je pensé avec force, quand je l'ai vu s'effondrer, blanc de mort, triste de te quitter. Et maintenant, quand je te vois dans cette position si fragile, avec tes cheveux balayant ton front, ta maigreur cadavérique, j'ai envie qu'il revienne. Qu'il te rende ton rire.

Je le déteste encore plus. Il t'a volé ton cœur, ma Mione. Il a volé l'objet de mes désirs et il s'est envolé avec, sans penser à toi.

Tu lèves les yeux vers moi. Ils sont ternes, tes yeux. Ils sont morts. Mon cœur se serre, ma gorge se noue. Nous restons dans les yeux, l'un de l'autre.

« _Je t'aime,_ scandent les miens sans s'arrêter »

« _Laisse moi !_ Hurlent les tiens, avec désespoir. »

Je suis derrière la grande colonne qui soutient l'arche, qui donne sur la Tour et je te regarde. Mes doigts sont crispés sur la pierre grisâtre, et mon cœur bat la chamade. J'aperçois la lame aiguisée de ton poignard posé près de toi. Il fait froid, Mione. La neige tombe fort, engloutissant le parc. Il fait froid et toi, tu es par terre, sans cape, ni rien, simplement assise sur le givre, ton arme à proximité.

Je te regarde pour la dernière fois.

Et je me déteste d'avoir été si lâche. Tous ces mois où tu en aimais un autre. Et moi, si faible de ne rien dire, de me taire et de faire comme si. D'être jaloux, tout simplement.

Ton esprit est loin déjà. Ton coeur encore plus. Ton cœur est mort en faite. Il n'y a plus que ton corps qui ne vive. Et j'espère aussi, une petite parcelle de ton âme.

Je te contemple sans un mot, et des larmes dévalent le long de mon nez, et pendent au bout de mon menton.

Je t'aime tant. Pardonne moi, je t'en supplie, pardonne moi….

Tu vas te suicider, Hermione. Tu vas te trancher les veines une dernière fois, plus profondément. Tu vas regarder ton sang couler et rougir la neige. Je sais tout cela, mais pourtant, je ne fais rien. Parce que, je préfère te savoir morte, quitte à être avec lui, plutôt que vide de vie à mes côtés.

Je t'aime si fort, mon amour.

Tes yeux glissent jusqu'à ma bouche close, et tu hoches simplement la tête, comme si tu comprenais. Je pourrais t'arrêter, t'arracher ton couteau des mains, te prendre dans mes bras et te murmurer des "_je t'aime_ " à n'en plus finir, mon corps secoué de sanglots. Je pourrais te supplier de rester, pour moi, pour Harry. Je pourrais t'empêcher de mourir, mais jamais je ne pourrais t'empêcher de souffrir. Je ne ferais que retarder le moment.

Alors, silencieusement, je me recule dans l'ombre. Sans un mot, je tourne les talons et dévale le grand escalier, les joues gelées de larmes.

Drago Malefoy, tu as gagné.

Nous avons joué et j'ai perdu.

Et ma vie, et celle d'Hermione.

* * *

Bon voili-voilou. Je sais, comme toujours y a plein de morts, tout le monde est triste, mais j'adore **xD  
**Ca me fait vraiment bizarre d'écrire au POV de Ron. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un couple HG/DM. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis.

Bisous à vous tous, bonne soirée, bon week-end, ou alors bonnes vacances pour d'autres. Et surtout, surtout, bonne chance pour le Brevet !

* * *

**Mes excuses à SoPhIaGrInT.**

* * *


End file.
